


Spree Alternate Ending

by kurtsworld96



Category: Spree (2020)
Genre: Death, Drug Use, Gore, Guns, Murder, Needles, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtsworld96/pseuds/kurtsworld96
Summary: How I think the story should have concluded instead.
Relationships: Kurt/Clout
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Spree Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, haven’t written fanfiction in a while, please lmk what u think and i have an idea for some more Kurt fics if anyone would be interested in that.

Kurt watched as the ‘kill’ option climbed higher and higher in the poll. It was the clear winner from the bunch. His audience liked what he was doing and wanted to see more. 

“Okay.” Though he looked disinterested and sounded a bit flat, he was somewhat disappointed. Part of him had been hoping they could have been together despite her trying to kill him. He could have moved past that and forgiven her if they’d been able to merge their audiences and become an online power couple. Plus, she was cute - and funny. But he had to give the fans what they wanted. He’d waited his whole life to have this kind of following and he wasn’t about to start losing followers now. He fitted the phone into the phone stand.

“Sorry, Jessie.”

He put the car in drive and pulled forwards just a little when the phone came loose and fell out of the holder. He bent down to pick it up and reattach it when he saw that Jessie’s body was no longer lying in the grass up ahead. Uh oh. He kept hold of the phone for now and looked around, clearly contemplating getting out of the car to look for her. It made the most sense to him.

A donation pinged on his livestream.

**NewMonia donated $5: Don’t get out of the car you dumbass. Get your gun!!**

Kurt didn’t even think past that, just reached for it and held it close. He put the phone in his lap, looking around but still being unable to see her at all before driving forwards a little bit more. He was parked right outside his house now. He picked up his phone again to address the chat.

“Should I get out of the car now or..?”

The chat stream lit up with variants of answers containing either the word ‘no’ or ‘yes’, still riddled with various slurs, copypastas and people expressing their disbelief. He was torn, glued to the screen. 

He didn’t have to worry about making a decision for long as the car door slammed open, Jessie making a frantic grab for his neck again. She got a solid hold on it and started to press tightly but wherever she had been outside of the car looking in she obviously had missed Kurt brandishing his gun. He pointed it at her now and pulled the trigger. It hit her right in the chest - the noise hurting his ears at such close range - but it did the trick. The force of the bullet combined with the shock blew her backwards and onto the grass. Blood bubbled out of her mouth already. Kurt quickly picked his phone back up and flipped to the outside camera so the stream could see her dying. He zoomed in on her face.

“Any last words for the world, Jessie Adams?”

She shot him one last hateful look, blood still blossoming fervently from her mouth and the fresh hole in her chest before her eyes closed shut permanently. He stayed staring at her for a little while, reading the comments chaotically filling up the chat. Some were angry, shocked, disgusted. Others were making memes out of the situation already, either because they still didn’t believe any of this was actually happening or because they simply didn’t care. Some people were still talking about Bobby coming back to let everyone in on the ‘prank’ any minute now, or how this was an odd marketing tactic by Jessie Adams. 

Kurt flipped the stream back to the front camera and smiled at his fans. His face was splattered with Jessie’s blood. 

“There’s just one last thing to do now, Kurties.” 

He flipped the camera again, stepped over Jessie’s dead body and made his way through the grass into his childhood home.

“Hi Mom.” He remarked quietly as he moved past her corpse to the back room where he knew his deadbeat father was shooting up. 

Sure enough, the baggies Kurt had found earlier were on the table minus one, and his Dad was on the couch, eyes closed with a rubber band around his arm and a needle sitting close by. 

“Hey Dad.”

The chat was going so fast he could barely keep up as he glanced at it, but he made out the words ‘junkie’ more than once and that made him smile. His father was a piece of shit junkie and he was so glad he was finally going to be rid of him. 

“What?” Kris spoke without opening his eyes. He sounded sleepy. 

He raised the gun and shot his father once in the arm. No matter what amount of drugs were racing through his veins that certainly made Kris wake up - and scream at the top of his lungs. 

“Kurt what the  _ FUCK _ are you doing?!”

Looking directly at him now he could see Kurt was speckled with blood, and smiling. Kris held his gunshot wound as tight as he could. He felt like throwing up, his head was spinning trying to put all the pieces together and figure out what the hell was happening. He had always known his son was not normal by any means, but he just thought he was a bit autistic or something. Not some kind of full blown psychopath.

“Oh no no no no no no no, this isn’t happening, what the fuck did you DO!! Is this what all those weird cameras were about?! Kurt I -“

He was cut off as another bullet was fired directly into his face, silencing him forever. 

Kurt zoomed in on the carnage for a little while before he flipped the camera to face him and blew on the barrel of the gun like he had seen people do in old movies before. 

“Boom! And that’s the end of th-that!”

He took his phone into the shower and got undressed while it was pointing at the ceiling. He turned the faucet on and bounced up and down happily again as the water washed all the blood down his body and down the drain. 

“This has gone sooooo well guys! This is amazing. I can’t believe it. Did you guys see that?!” He was bubbling for a while, completely adrenalized and enthused. It took him a fair amount of time to get clean, distracted by talking to the chat. When he was finished he wrapped an old towel around his waist and walked to his room, narrating as he went. 

“Yeah, this is where I grew up pretty much. It’s not a big deal or anything, kind of shitty but it’s home, y’know…” He pointed the camera at a picture of him as a kid with an older couple that was hanging on the wall. “That was my grandma and grandpa but they died wh-when I was like, a kid still.” He panned it to a section of the wall that was more yellow and sunken in than any of the other parts. “That’s where my dad punched a hole in the wall after he had a big fight with my mum,” Kurt laughed. “And then he tried to patch it up, but he got the wrong like, wall thing so now you can really tell.” He shrugged and smiled again. “But that’s probably better than like, just a big hole or whatever, right guys?”

Once in his room he put the phone down for a minute as he got dressed in a set of blue and green pyjamas that had been his favourite for five years, there was a hole on one side of the leg but he didn't care. He sighed contentedly as he climbed into bed, closing his eyes for a moment and smiling brightly. 

“I wonder where I’m gonna live now, with you guys. Probably get a big mansion or something, right?” He laughed. “Ah, that’s in the future though, right now, I-I’m just grateful you’re all here. I waited so long for this. This is like, exactly what I wanted. You’re all here! And you love me! And I’m gonna continue to make great stuff - great content for you guys, I promise.” 

Kurt flashed a tired peace sign at the camera and spent a couple of minutes reading the chat. He could feel the exhaustion filling up his body now and he had to physically force himself to stay awake. He checked the battery at the top bar on his phone. It read 14%.

“Oh! Almost forgot.” 

He chuckled as he got out of bed and grabbed his charger, holding it up to show to the chat. Afterwards, he also flicked the lamp off so that the only light was coming from the phone he held in his hands, illuminating his face in a very pixelated way. 

“Can’t let the stream end so soon, right? Yeah I - I wouldn’t do that to you guys, don’t worry.” The phone made a charging confirmation noise and a little lightning bolt filled the battery icon as he plugged it into an extension cord that ran right next to his mattress on the floor. “Always be charging, chat. ABC.”

Kurt settled down again, unable to help himself from smiling as he pulled the covers up over himself and got comfortable. It was the first time in his life he’d felt this happy. He read through messages and donations coming through the chat and answered them as best he could for a while before he felt sleep settling heavily on his eyelids. It was an uphill battle and he had come to the end of his ability to fight it. Passing out on stream would not be a good look to all his new followers, so he decided to wrap it up verbally for them too. 

“Alright guys, that was #thelesson, I hoped you all enjoyed it. More to come tomorrow. This is Kurt’s World signing off. Peace out,” He pulled one last peace sign at the camera before bringing the phone to his chest where his voice became muffled and the screen became completely black for his viewers. “Goodnight.”


End file.
